Loving you isn't easy
by Sixteens
Summary: "Because I love you too much to let go, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. "I'm going to fight fiercely until you realise you love me too much to let go too."
1. Chapter 1

"I'm surprised to see you here."

Sakura chuckled. "Are you really?"

"Well, maybe not." Neji said, chuckling as well. "So, what can I do for you?"

"You could give me that job you offered me a year ago." Sakura said, smiling charmingly. Neji saw through that, but only smiled to himself.

"What if I've already filled the position?" He asked, lacing his fingers together.

"You haven't." Sakura said instantly, smirking smugly. "You wouldn't, because I know you were waiting for me to finally 'come to my senses' and accept. So, here I am. Also, the office is empty." Her smile glittered. "I checked."

Neji shook his head, a fond smile on his face. "Of course. Well, yes, I was waiting for you to come to your senses and I'm glad you finally did, a year later." He gave her a reproachful look to which she responded with a sheepish smile and a meek shrug. "The job is yours, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know." Sakura laughed. She took on a more comfortable, non-professional position and leaned forward, smiling at Neji. "So, what's new with you, Mr. Heavenly Eyes."

Neji groaned. "I thought you'd have dropped that already."

Sakura laughed loudly. "Are you kidding? That must have been one of the most embarrassing moments in your life. I'm not going to stop reminding you of it for the world."

"What a good friend you are." He said, rolling his heavenly eyes.

Sakura shrugged. "I try. But seriously, tell me. I've missed a whole year."

Neji sighed. "Nothing's new, Sakura. You know my job is my life."

"Is that how you start chatting up women?" Sakura asked, raising an eyebrow. "Because, let me tell you; looks aren't everything. You've got to work on your moves." She laughed when he shot her his trademark exasperated look. "You know you love it when I tease you." She said, her eyes twinkling happily.

Neji smiled softly. "You look really happy. I'm glad."

Sakura's smiled softened as well. "Me too. I really needed to get away from everything."

"I know." Neji said understandingly. "I see now that this was the best route for you take, if not the most desirable."

Sakura chuckled and stood up. "Well, if you don't mind I'm going to go check out my office and swing by the husband." She rolled her eyes as she said the world. "Do you know he wants to divorce me now?"

Neji nodded slowly, watching closely for her reaction. She just snorted and rolled her eyes.

"I'm surprised he thinks I'd make it so easy for him." She smiled and bent down to hug him around the shoulders and kiss his cheek. "I'm really glad I'm back. I really missed you, and everyone else." She said softly. She pulled away slightly and saw him watching her intently.

"I know." He said. "We missed you too. We could go to lunch together, if you want?"

Sakura grinned and straightened. "That's a great idea! Now that I'm here, you're not going to spend nearly as much time in this office as you usually do."

"You work here now too, you know." Neji pointed out.

"So?" Sakura shrugged. "That doesn't mean I'm going to spend every waking moment here. And neither would you. Now I must be off. I'll meet you here around one?"

Neji nodded. "Alright. Good luck with Sasuke."

Sakura smiled mischievously. "Oh, please, he's going to melt at the sight of me."

Neji chuckled. "We'll see." He turned his eyes on the laptop and Sakura sighed, closing the door behind her. The man worked way too much, no wonder he was so stiff most of the time. And he was getting frown lines at such a young age too. Sakura couldn't let one of her best friends to become a workaholic freak.

Sasuke's office was on the end of the floor, which still amused her. She still didn't understand how two men who disliked each other so much could create a company together. But as they told her many times, it was business. They had no room for personal feelings there. Sakura wasn't so sure. She had witnessed one of their many disputes in the conference room over work stuff. But whatever, to each their own. They were still making millions, so they must get along on some level.

She didn't bother to knock before she walked in, and her eyebrows shot up when she saw the redheaded woman sitting on the desk by Sasuke, leaning unprofessionally close to him and whispering nearly in his ear.

"Well, isn't this cozy." She said in a drawl, watching in satisfaction as the woman jumped back and stared at her with wide eyes. Sasuke resembled a dear caught in the headlights. Sakura smirked and walked further in the spacious, dark office, dropping her handbag and coat on one of the chairs in front of the desk. She crossed her arms under her chest and smiled. "Well, aren't I getting a welcoming kiss?"

"Karin, please leave us alone." Sasuke said, his eyes focused on Sakura.

"Oh, so this is Karin." Sakura turned her gaze on the redheaded woman, making a show of looking her up and down appraisingly. "To tell you the truth Sasuke, I expected more of the woman you supposedly want to divorce me for."

Karin flushed deep red and opened her mouth but Sasuke beat her to it. "_Karin._" He warningly.

Karin took a deep breath and smiled sweetly at Sasuke. "I'll see you later, honey." She said, voice dripping with sweetness. She glared at Sakura as she passed her, but Sakura wasn't going to keep quiet.

"Yes, run along now. I'll whistle when we need something." She said condescendingly, ignoring Sasuke's deep sigh. Karin flushed again, and it looked like it took a great amount of self-control to leave the room and not fling herself at Sakura. The pink-haired woman smirked and turned to Sasuke.

"She's cute." She said sarcastically.

"What are doing here?" He asked bluntly, frowning deeply.

"I expected a warmer welcome." She said, sighing deeply as if disappointed.

"Cut the crap, Sakura." Sasuke said, now sounding annoyed. "You were supposed to be in Suna, what are you doing here now?"

Sakura dropped the pleasant act and narrowed her eyes. "Well, I could hardly ignore the divorce paper you so kindly sent me could I?" She unzipped her bag and took out a plastic bag containing burnt pieces of paper. She threw it on the top of Sasuke's laptop. "That's my response." She said with a sweet smile.

Sasuke grunted. "Do you need to be so damn stubborn about everything?"

"Yes." Sakura answered promptly. "And this is our marriage here, Sasuke, it's not just something I'm being stubborn about to piss you off." She sighed. "Look, I know we've been separated for almost a year now, and I know we have issues to work on, but this doesn't mean I've stopped loving you. I still do love you, very much, and I'm not going to give up just because you are going through early midlife crisis."

"So you're refusing to divorce me?" He asked, blank faced. Sasuke tried not to let show how annoyed she was at his apparent disinterest in her love confession.

"Yes." She smiled and sat down on one of the leather armchairs, crossing one leg over the other primly. "So, what are you going to do now?"

"We're going to court." He said casually as he grabbed the plastic bag containing the remains of the divorce papers and threw them in the dustbin. Sakura's left eye twitched in annoyance.

"Don't be ridiculous, Sasuke. You don't want to make this public."

"Who said I didn't?" Sasuke asked, looking straight in her eyes. "We haven't seen each other in a year, and I've met someone else. I want a divorce, and I'm not stopping until I get one. I'm going to break you eventually, Sakura, and I'm going to enjoy every step of the way."

Realisation dawned on Sakura. "Oh, now I get it. You want to get back at me for leaving?" Sakura shook her head. "This is just pathetic, Sasuke."

"Didn't you listen to a word I said?" Sasuke snapped, raking a hand through his hair. "I've met someone else."

Sakura snorted. "So what? Do you think that's going to make me give up? You still love me, Sasuke, I can see it. I've know you since we were ten, you're not going to fool me so easily. You resent me for leaving, I get that, but you still love me, and as long as you do, I'm not going anywhere."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and looked away from her. "Why don't you make his easier for both of us and just sign the damn papers?"

"Because I love you too much to let go, Sasuke." Sakura said quietly. "I'm going to fight fiercely until you realise you love me too much to let go too."


	2. Chapter 2

"You're being way too suspicious and stubborn about this. Frankly, I'm insulted at your lack of faith in me."

"Sorry, Ino, but I think it's best for everyone if you don't come to my work place."

"Why not? I don't get what's the problem!"

"Because I know you; you'll 'accidentally' walk into Sasuke's office and start shouting at him. That's not going to help me win him back, even if it's fun to watch the faces he makes when he's being scolded."

"Fine, I'm not going to come." Ino said, defeated. "But if I see him randomly on the street, I won't hesitate!"

"Just don't stalk him." Sakura said tiredly. She loved Ino to pieces but she could be exhausting sometimes, and they'd be talking for two hours now and the blonde didn't seem inclined to hang up anytime soon.

"Stalk him? Why would I want to stalk him? He's so boring." Sasuke knew her best friend very well, and right now she was trying to play it casual and make her feel like she was speaking non sense.

"I mean it, Ino. Don't do anything stupid." Sakura said seriously, hoping her hot-headed friend would get the message and not meddle. She felt slightly depressed; Ino was very meddling and nosy and she hardly listened to anyone, even Sakura. But she hoped Ino realised this was really important to her.

"Yes, yes, whatever." Ino said sharply. Sakura could _hear_ her rolling her eyes through the phone. "But I want to come and visit at some point. I mean, that is my favourite magazine we're talking about!"

"You know, I might convince Neji to hire you for a photo shoot or something sometime. Imagine how cool it'd be." Sakura smiled slightly at the prospect.

"Yeah, you're breaking, though. Where're you?"

"Getting in the underground parking lot." Sakura replied with her eyes focused on the rode. She slowly descended her car down the slope and in the parking lot. She then began to search for a free spot to park. "It's so dark in here." She muttered.

"Well, it's Neji and Sasuke." Ino pointed out.

Sakura smiled fondly, if a bit exasperatedly. "Yeah."

"By the way, what are you wearing?"

Sakura's eyebrows rose and she looked down at herself. "What does it matter what I'm wearing?"

"What does it — Sakura, have I taught you nothing? How do you expect to win your husband back, if you don't dress like you want to win him back?!" Ino sounded irrationally angry about this, but then, she always did when dealing with Sakura and her completely lack of interest in the field. That was not to say Sakura had no taste in clothes, no, she had, but Ino was more extreme and extravagant and she disliked Sakura's more simple and classic look. "From what I gathered of this Karin person, she knows how to play. You've got to start wearing tighter dresses, babe. Sasuke is a man; a bit stiff and uptight, but still a man with a working penis. If you want him back, you gotta trigger his libido."

Sakura's nose wrinkled. "You did not just say libido."

"Yes, I did." Ino said, unperturbed. "There's nothing wrong with the world 'libido' and don't try to change the subject. I know you think that feelings are all that matter but that's not true with most men. Sasuke's raised in a shallow, superficial world. He is surprisingly deep for a guy with his background but he's still a pampered Uchiha. Now, I'm not saying you're ugly but you've got to work harder to impress him."

"I wish my life was easier!" Sakura whined. She parked her car next to a shiny Audi and got out, grabbing her handbag with her.

"Don't whine, it's unattractive." Ino immediately scolded. "And stop frowning; do you want your face to be covered in mimic wrinkles by the time you hit thirty?"

Sakura touched her forehead. "I wasn't frowning." She muttered. She opened the door that led into the building and pressed the button for the elevator.

"Yes you were." Ino said with conviction. "I know you too well, Sakura."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Full of yourself as per usual."

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm fabulous." Sakura could feel Ino's grin in her voice. She rolled her eyes again but a fond smile played at the edges her lips. The elevator door opened to reveal three women within. Sakura walked inside and stood beside a woman dressed in a tight beige suit, with pencil skirt and everything.

"I was wondering when you'll be paying yourself a compliment." Sakura said, her voice amused. She reached out and pushed the button for the last floor. With her peripheral vision she saw the brown haired woman turn to look at her with a curious expression on her face.

"Well since you are unappreciative of my genius, I have to make myself happy somehow." Ino replied, her voice as equally amused.

"I think I have to hang up now." Sakura said as the doors opened and two women left the elevator, leaving her only with the brown haired woman. "I'll be arriving soon and I have to swing by Neji's to meet my assistant."

"You lucky bitch." Ino said enviously. "You get a slave to bring you coffee and do your dirty work for you."

"I told you that you should have finished college." Sakura said, still amused.

"Ugh, no. I'm fine this way, thank you. Besides, I have people begging to do my make-up for me and wear their clothes, so I win."

"Speaking of, aren't you supposed to be at a shoot, right now?" Sakura asked, checking the time on her phone to make sure she got it right.

"Yes, I'm driving there." Ino replied.

"Didn't it start at nine?"

"Yes." Ino replied casually.

"It's nearly nine thirty now." Sakura said and sighed. "You are really unprofessional."

"And yet, I still get called to work all the time. Now I'm hanging up before you can lecture my ears off. I'll see you tonight, yeah? Don't you dare ditch me!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll see you tonight."

"Bye, babe, love ya!"

Sakura smiled and took off her earpiece after Ino hung up. The doors opened to her floor and she and the brown-haired woman stepped together on the floor. She glanced at her, then turned around and headed towards Neji's office. She knocked on the door when she reached it and opened after Neji said to come in.

"Sakura!" Neji welcomed her with a small smile. "How are you today?"

"I'm feeling like getting rid of my husband's mistress." Sakura said with a pleasant smile. "What about you?"

"I'm afraid I'm not feeling quite as ambitious as you." Neji replied, smiling in amusement. "Tenten should be here in a minute. You'll like her."

"I hope so." Sakura said as she sank into one of the chairs. "I hope my chair's that comfortable." She said with a groan of pleasure.

Just at this moment the door opened and the brown-haired woman from the elevator walked in.

"Ah, Tenten!" Sakura turned around in her armchair and stared at the woman. She smiled politely at Sakura, back ramrod straight with a dark brown vinyl clipboard hugged to her chest. "Tenten, this is Sakura, you'll be assisting her as of today."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Sakura-san." Tenten said with a smile as she stepped towards her with her hand offered for a handshake.

"Right." Sakura said as she stood up and shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Tenten."

"Well, I'll leave you two to get to know each other better." Neji said as he stood up from his chair and shoved his laptop in its case. "I have a meeting."

"We're still on for lunch, right?" Sakura asked as she watched him walk over to the door.

He nodded. "Of course. I'll see you later." He nodded at Tenten as a goodbye and left.

Sakura turned to Tenten. "Well, better head off to my office, right?"

Tenten nodded. "As you wish, Sakura-san." Sakura smiled and grabbed her handbag. Her office was two stories beneath Neji's and Sasuke's. Since they were the CEOs, they got a whole floor to themselves. She couldn't complain though. Her office was plenty big. She wasn't the editor-in-chief, sadly, but she was still the managing editor which was the second-highest ranking position.

The style of her office was modern but with classic touches here and there, to match the mood of the whole building. It was white, rectangular room with one wall entirely made by windows. The floor was dark, the walls were white. Her desk was huge with a black boss chair behind it. There was a sitting area on the left as well, and plenty of space for her to put things and make it her own. For now it looked kind of empty and cold, but when she'd soon give it soul.

"Alright then." She said as she sat on her chair. It was even more comfortable than the armchair in Neji's room. She dropped her handbag on the desk and leaned against her chair. "What's on the agenda today?"

Tenten plucked a sheet of paper from her clipboard and handed it to her. "Besides everything that is written here, Hyuuga-sama told me to tell you to oversee the skinny debate article."

"Who's writing it?" Sakura asked curiously, eyes skimming over her chores for the day.

"Higashi Karin."

Sakura's head snapped up and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes. "I love Neji." She said in a thrilled voice, smiling happily.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **It's been a while since I last updated. I'm so so so sorry but I haven't had the time of my life this past month and couldn't bring myself to write a sentence. I'm gradually getting better, so I expect I'd start writing more frequently. I'm so so sorry again. I suspect most of you have already lost interest and I wouldn't blame you. Thanks for the support and the wonderful reviews.

Enjoy:

* * *

"I think I frightened her well." Sakura said as she got out of the shiny car and smoothed down her dress. "She looked on the verge of homicide at some point, but I quickly crushed her spirit. She has the nerve of looking me in the eyes and speaking to me like I'm here equal, which I'm not, and treating me like I'm the one who doesn't belong here. It's maddening." Her fingers tightened around the strap of her handbag, her eyes narrowing slightly as she relived her enlightening meeting with Karin.

"Well, I'm sure you took care of it." Neji said as he opened the door of the restaurant and waited for her to go in first, forever the gentleman. "But did she do a good job on the article?"

Sakura pursed her lips. "You have no idea who much I want to tell you that it sucked but then I'd be lying." She sighed and rubbed her forehead irritably, the corners of her lips twitching downward. "She's good. Not the best I've seen, but she's good. She definitely has room for an improvement but —" Here she paused for a moment, looking pained. "if she was someone else, I would tell you good job for hiring her."

"Right." Neji shot her a sympathetic look and opened another door, this one finally leading into the restaurant. "Well, I'm sure your spirits would be lifted soon."

Sakura raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Neji opened his mouth to answer, but a familiar, booming laughter ran through the entire room. Sakura's eyes widened and she whirled around, her eyes falling on the blonde man sitting on a table close to the bar area, along with her husband, who was scowling at his phone. Naruto seemed to be telling Sasuke some story, judging by his wild hand gestures and laughter, and she turned to look at Neji with sparkling eyes full of pure, unadulterated adoration.

"Have I ever told you just how much I love and appreciate you?" She asked in a giddy voice, her lips stretching into a wide grin.

Neji seemed deeply amused. "Not recently, no."

"Well, I do!" Sakura slapped a quick kiss on his cheek. "Let's go say hi, huh? I haven't seen Naruto in so long! He looks just the same. Does he still eat ramen like a starved animal?"

Neji snorted. "Do you even have to ask?"

Sakura smiled fondly. "No, I guess not."

"Sakura-chan!" The startled yell made Sakura turn round and look at blonde man, one of her oldest friends. His surprised expression slowly melted into one of delight and he jumped on his feet. Sakura knew what he wanted without him having to voice it and she ran straight into his arms, wrapping her arms tightly around her. His smell was the same as she remembered. The salty smell of ramen, the spicy smell of his soap and the faint smell of cologne. He smelled like home, sunshine and happiness. "I can't believe you're here!" He said as they finally pulled away. He held her at arm's length and inspected her carefully. "Look at that tan! Your skin is darker than mine now!" They both looked down at their arms, which were touching, and with a little surprise, Sakura noted that he was right. Her skin was darker than his. Wow. Naruto laughed and glanced at the table where Sasuke was sitting and pretending they weren't there. "Bet that makes Sasuke feel even more like an albino."

Sakura couldn't help the snort that escaped and she saw Sasuke's eye twitch in irritation.

"Oh, hey, Neji!" Naruto's casual greeting contrasted with the tensing of his arms and shoulders as he stared at the taller man, who only nodded in greeting. "You guys are going to join us, right?" He asked and didn't wait for an answer, simply pulling a chair for Sakura. A chair right next to Sasuke. She was sure it wasn't a random pick. Sakura hid her smirk with her hair. All of their friends were on her side and against him. She wished him luck winning that one. "So, how was Suna?" Naruto asked once they had all settled down.

"Hot." Sakura replied cheekily.

Naruto grinned. "Aside from hot."

"Humid." Sakura replied, mirroring his grin.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at her. "C'mon, Sakura-chan, tell _us._ You've been gone for an year. We missed you."

"Well," Sakura spoke carefully, glancing at Sasuke. He was still pretending to ignore them but the way his shoulders had tensed and his head was slightly titled in her direction — unconscious action, she was sure — betrayed his supposed disinterest. She felt a flutter of hope. "It wasn't the same without you. I met a lot of people, though and all the kids there were amazing. They made me this as a parting gift." She fished the silver chain from underneath her shirt and showed them the pedant. It was from a pink petal, from a real Cherry Blossom tree, polished with nail polish to keep it from withering. Sakura had shed a tear when they'd given it to her.

"Whoa." Naruto said, leaning forward. "That's really beautiful! What do you think, Sasuke?" His blue eyes darted to his best friend, who looked up from his phone and glanced over at Sakura's pedant. His eyes lingered on the petal for a second too much and then he grunted, going back to whatever he was doing on his phone. Sakura frowned and resisted the urge to curl her fingers in fist, lest she ruined her present.

Just then, the waitress came with a bright and shiny smile on her face. "Hello!" She greeted cheerfully. "Here are your menus." She said, placing in front each of them. "Call me when you're done."

"We'll one more." Sasuke spoke for the first time, finally pocketing his phone. They all looked at him in surprise, including the waitress.

"What?" Sakura asked, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. "For who?"

"For me." Sakura stilled at the sound of the coy female voice and looked up. Karin stood exactly behind her, smiling sweetly at all of them. Sakura felt her insides twist at the sight of her and she shot Sasuke a disbelieving look. He stared back evenly this time, no longer pretending to ignore her. So, was he texting Karin while they were talking? This was what had his attention? She gritted her teeth and forced a smile on her face. She felt a hand on her thigh and then a squeeze followed. She looked at Neji, grateful for his silent support.

"Of course!" The waitress said, still chipper. Of course, she had no idea who Karin was and how much of a negative impact she had on them. "We'll have a chair and a menu for you in a second."

"Thank you." Karin replied. Awkward silence followed and Sakura forced herself to stand straight, even though she could feel Karin's presence behind her back. She bit the inside of her cheek and caught Naruto's look. He looked angry and he kept shooting Sasuke's glances. Sakura let her lips stretch into a smile, glad that he had her back.

"What did I interrupt?" Karin asked, finally moving from behind Sakura, only to move closer to Sasuke, standing right between him and Sakura.

"A happy moment." Sakura muttered loud enough for everyone to hear. She saw Neji's lips twitch, which gave her a bit of courage. She couldn't believe Sasuke would go as far as to invite _Karin _to sit with them. To sit with _her _at the same table. That was low, even for him. And it hurt. She supposed she'd have to get used to things like that in the future. Sasuke was a vengeful bastard.

A broad-shouldered waiter carrying a chair accompanied their petite waitress when she came back.

"Where to put the chair?" She asked brightly. The waiter had already moved towards the wide space between Naruto and Sasuke but Karin clicked her tongue and he stopped.

"Here." She said, pointing a long-nailed finger at the space between Sakura and Sasuke. Sakura's mouth dropped open and she looked up. _Seriously? _

But then a thought struck her. If Karin wanted to sit between them, then she must have insecurities about her relationship with Sasuke. Evidently, she wasn't nearly as confident in the solidity of their relationship as she said to Sakura earlier in the office. She stored this information for later use. Usually, Sakura wouldn't resort to such underhanded methods but those weren't usual circumstances. It had to be done.

Karin settled in her chair between Sakura and Sasuke and the pink-haired woman caught a whiff of her strong perfume. She made a face when she recognised the fragrance. She had a bottle of that perfume at home. She made a mental note to throw it out. Or give it to Ino because it was expensive.

"Have you guys picked anything to eat yet?" Karin said as she took her menu from the waitress and opened it.

They all shook their heads mutely and Sakura buried her nose in her menu. Thankfully, the restaurant was nice enough to have a vegetarian section in its menu. She scanned the dishes they offered and picked fairly quickly. Still, she continued to flip through the menu, just to avoid having to look at the people on her left side.

When the waitress came back, she couldn't avoid it anymore and lowered the menu from her face. Everyone else had already done so and the awkward silence that descended choked Sakura. To think she'd been so happy just a few minutes ago. She shot Karin a dark sideways glare. It was all because of _her_. "Vegetarian Mee Goreng and a bottle of mineral water." Sakura said when the waitress turned to look at her. She scribbled down her order and turned to Neji.

She became distracted when her phone buzzed in her pocket and she took it out.

_'Change of plans, billboard brow. We're going clubbing tonight.'_

Sakura's eyebrows shot up. They were going to have a simple girls night (or a sleepover) in Sakura's new, depressingly empty apartment. They were going to have a quiet night, drinking a lot of wine and make crazy plans about getting Sasuke back involving a lot of lace and leather.

_'What? Why?'_

_'Because we both need it, that's why. Wear something sexy, will you?'_

Sakura sighed, contemplating it. She had to work tomorrow morning but — she glanced at Karin and Sasuke conversing quietly — she also needed a night out with her best friends, lots of liquor and enough strangers to keep her mind off Sasuke for a bit.

_'Alright'_

_'Hell ya! See you later, Forehead!'_

Sakura put her phone back in her pocket and looked up.

"Who was it?" Neji asked quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear.

"It was Ino." Sakura replied. "She wants to go out tonight."

"Sounds fun." Naruto said with a smile. "I wanted to ask you if I could steal you tomorrow during lunch. I want to show you something."

Sakura's eyebrow rose but she nodded. "Of course."

Naruto grinned. "Cool. So, we were talking about Suna, weren't we? You were telling us about how amazing the kids were..."

Sakura nodded, her eyes shining happily. "Yes and the three siblings that took care of them were all amazing people. You'd have liked them. They actually reminded me a bit of you, me and Sasuke. Kankuro's kinda a loud and Temari likes to abuse him." Sakura and Naruto snickered at each other. Sakura remembered fondly the days when Naruto had served as her personal punching bag/stress reliever. He had helped her nerves a lot back in the day. "And Gaara's really quiet but smart. Though he's not nearly as selfish as Sasuke." Sakura looked at him to see his reaction but he was looking away from her. In fact, he was looking away from everyone, even Karin.

_Are you regretting your decision to call Karin? _Sakura thought snidely, narrowing her eyes at him. "Actually Gaara and I spent a lot of time together." Sakura began suddenly, turning so she was speaking to Naruto and Neji. "He talked about starting a business that helped homeless people, you know. Something like a charity home, but all over the world. He really cares about people. I think it's amazing how much he's willing to do to help. Their parents left them a lot of money and they barely spent it for themselves. I wish more people were that selfless..."

"Yourself included?" Karin asked and Sakura couldn't quite pin point the tone of her voice, though she was sure she was mocking her.

Sakura tossed her condescending look. "Maybe. You could benefit from participating in a charity like that, Karin. Maybe then you'd give your money for something useful, not the new Gucci collection." She returned her attention to Naruto and Neji as if she hadn't spoken. "Anyways, I told them they could visit anytime so you'd probably meet them."

"They sound interesting." Neji said and Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, they seem like my kind of people." Naruto was a part of number of charities. He a huge heart, a lot of free time and money to spend, and on top of all that, he loved to help people in any way he could. He was the embodiment of a "good guy".

"Excuse me." Sasuke muttered and pushed his chair back, standing up gracefully.

They all stared at him, startled. "Where're you going?" Karin asked, frowning at him.

"Restroom" He muttered. He shoved his hands in his pockets and headed towards the bathroom.

Sakura bit on her lower lip as she watched him leave and made a movement to stand up, but a hand on her thigh stopped her. She looked at Neji, who shook his head lightly.

"Not now." He whispered.

She searched his face and nodded. She would trust him. He and Sasuke were similar in temperament and if he said now was not the time to confront him, she'd trust him.

"So, you two seem very close." Karin began sweetly. Must she act so sweet and innocent all the time? It didn't suit her at all.

Sakura's teeth gritted at the implications. "Yes. We're close friends."

Karin hummed and nodded, but her expression clearly said 'yeah, right.' Sakura's eyes narrowed and she was ready to snap at her when the waitress cheerful voice reached her ear.

"Who had the Vegetarian Mee Goreng and water?"

Sakura raised her hand quietly, watching Karin as the waitress served her food in front of her. There was a hint of smirk in the curve of Karin's blood-red lips and Sakura was suddenly overwhelmed with an awful sense of foreboding.


End file.
